Believe
by boldnbeautiful
Summary: A challenge and a song... Leads to a revelation. Dramione, fluff. My first fic... so bear with me... :)


ummary: A challenge, A guitar, A song... Tears and a Happy Ending. Dramione! Not the best summary but the story is great!

BELIEVE

"Um... Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention, please?"

The chatter and the music abruptly stopped and everyone turned to look at him.

He felt more nervous than ever but it was now or never moment.

"Um... This is for my beautiful bride who by the way looks absolutely breathtaking tonight," there was loud cheer from the back, "I just want to say thank you for being there when I needed you, for understanding, and for not holding me back or for not pushing me when I decided to leave. I just want to say thank you for believing in me and encouraging me and if it was not for you, I would not be standing here, all nervous and giving a speech that does not even make sense. Thank you for being there through my good days (though I haven't experienced much of them)" some people laughed, "and through my bad days, through my moods and stupid decisions. Most of all, I thank you for still loving me through it all. I thank you for giving me the honour of becoming your husband. I can't promise you that everything will be sunshine and daisies from now... there will still be my moods and my ego but together we can work this through. We have fought so many demons together and I hope we can do the same if the demons come haunting us again. But I can promise you one thing: I will be loving you through your worst moods, your giggles and your tears. My love for you will never waver. And as Shakespeare says, "Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt thou the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."

At this the crowd erupted into a loud cheer and the groom sheepishly walked out of the stage when he was enveloped into hug by his bride. The bride was crying, but she looked beautiful than ever.

He kissed her. When they broke apart, there was a loud cheer again.

"Oh, Harry!" the bride said flipping her red hair, "That was wonderful. You idiot, you made me cry! And you know I rarely cry!"

Harry grinned kissed her forehead and said, "Is it a crime that I wanted to say thank you and tell you how much I love you?"

Few tables away-

"Never knew Potter could be that eloquent," Malfoy said.

"Shut up," Hermione said, wiping her tears, "I think it was very touching."

Draco looked at her. "You think that's touching? Please!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think what Harry said was really sweet. I think guys should be, you know, more expressive, that'd make girls know what you're feeling. I like guys who are expressive."

"You like guys who are expressive?" Draco asked, "That's new."

"Yeah, and I can't expect you to be that because you always walk around with that mask, looking cold and indifferent to everyone except me," Hermione said playing with her necklace.

"Really?" Draco raised his eyebrows, "Are you challenging me?"

"Well maybe I am." Hermione smirked.

"Consider the challenge accepted, Miss Granger and be ready, I'm about to change your world," he said, downed his glass of firewhiskey, winked at her and left.

Hermione was curious. Her eyes followed Draco. She saw him heading towards the stage and she sat up straighter to see him picking up a guitar and asking for everyone's attention.

"Now what?" she heard Aunt Muriel stage whisper.

"This is for you, Hermione Jean Granger," she blushed as everyone turned to look at her. What is he doing, she thought.

"Well, you might be thinking this is because of the challenge, but no its not. I've been wanting to say this for a long time." He took a deep breath. "You all know who I am, Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, the person who conspired to kill Dumbledore. Yeah, I have the Dark Mark on my left arm. I have been responsible for many deaths. But I wouldn't be standing here confessing my crimes if it wasn't for you, Hermione. You changed me. I insulted you, looked down at you, have been nothing but horrible to you but you reached out to me. Lent a helping hand. Still, I screamed at you for trying to help me, but you held on. You believed in me. Believed that even though I have done anything but good, I still had some goodness in me. Well, you always do that, Hermione, look for some good in everyone. That's your one big flaw." Some people laughed. "If it wasn't for you, Hermione, I would never have switched sides, would've fought for the wrong side, feeling miserable all the way and now I would have been rotting in Azkaban. If it wasn't for you. You believed in me. Trusted me. No one had done that before and it overwhelmed me. So, this song... is for you."

He sat down and started strumming the guitar.

After a few moments, he began singing softly,

 _"I don't know how I got here  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now_

 _Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
(Believe)  
Believe..._

 _There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were nights when I was doubting myself  
But you kept my heart from falling  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now_

 _Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

 _Where would I be, if you, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would I know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe_

 _It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now_

 _Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_

 _Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe."_

He got up as soon as he finished the song and said, "Hermione, I want to thank you for believing in me, trusting me, caring for me, putting up with my anger. And if it wasn't for you, I would've thrown such a beautiful thing away. I would've thrown life away. I would've spent my life regretting over the decisions I have made and all the opportunities I would've missed. Thank you for seeing something good in me, though I can never imagine what good you possibly saw in an obnoxious, self centred, selfish person like me. Thank you for having this dream for me that I might be able to live a normal, happy life. Thank you for being there when no one else was, when everyone was against me, just... thank you. And in all those times, when you put up with my anger, saw me in my most vulnerable state, soothed me when I had a nightmare, cured me when I got hexed, stayed when I told you to leave, trusted me still even though I broke it every time... In all those times I fell in love with you. Hopelessly, madly in love with you," Hermione's breath hitched as he said that, "I don't how it happened or when, it just did. And no I'm not standing here and giving a long speech just to hear that you love me too. You don't need to love me back, because what you've done for me is already too much and asking you to love me would be an unbearable debt. You made me the man I am today, Hermione Granger, and for that and for all the reasons I gave earlier and for no reason at all, I love you," he finished his soliloquy. Some people laughed while others cried.

Then, Hermione ran all the way to him and gave him a tight hug. Draco was taken aback, but he smiled and wrapped his arm around the small, beautiful witch.

She pulled away and hit him on the arm, "You prat! You had to act the hero, didn't you?"

Draco scowled. "That's Potter's job. Though I don't mind doing it again if I get a hug like this from you,"

She hit him again, "Prat! Why do you think I don't love you?"

Before Draco could answer, she kissed him, straight on the lips. Draco was momentarily shocked but then he smiled against her lips and started kissing her back. And after what seemed like an eternity they finally broke apart.

"It's because I do. Merlin, I love you too, Draco," Hermione said after a while.

Draco didn't say anything as he proceeded to kiss her as the crowd cheered.

A Happy Ending indeed.


End file.
